


A Tempting Of-fur

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Part 7 of the Strike and Wolfgang Adventure Series.In which Wolfgang wakes Strike and Robin on the morning after.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42





	A Tempting Of-fur

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback on this series so far!
> 
> I have a few more stories planned yet, all of course featuring terrible (but great) titles, like this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Strike...stop it...”, Robin giggled sleepily as she felt a warm tongue on her face, trying to wake her up.

It only took half a second longer for her brain to register that the insistent licks on her cheek were in fact coming from a very excited Wolfgang, not the man lying naked beside her. She was beyond relieved to see that he, by some miracle, still had his eyes closed. 

Sitting up now to give Wolfgang an overdue fuss, Robin prayed Cormoran hadn’t heard what she’d just said, embarrassed at the thought despite their activities the previous night.

Not wanting to wake Strike up, Robin popped Wolfgang onto the floor and tried to discreetly leave the bed to get him ready for a walk. As she made to stand however, she felt a large, warm hand grasp her own and looked down to see her partner gazing dopily up at her.

“Oh, sorry, I was trying not to wake you”, she whispered.“Good morning”  she added shyly, suddenly unsure of how to act around him.

“G’morning beautiful”, he said with perfect ease, pulling her hand towards him and pressing his lips to it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Robin blushed furiously and tucked her hair awkwardly behind her ears with her free hand. Cormoran meanwhile, was looking entirely relaxed and was apparently enjoying her discomfort. He couldn’t resist teasing her further, a mischievous glint in his eye as he asked,

“Skipping out on me already, Ellacott?”

She rolled her eyes and he pouted playfully, looking up at her with a puppy dog expression that could have trumped Wolfgang’s.

“You were just going to leave me here, all alone, now you’ve had your wicked way with m...”

The last word was muffled as Robin smacked him lightly with a pillow.

“Oh bugger off, Strike!” She laughed, reassured by the shift back to their usual banter.

Wolfgang leapt back onto the bed to investigate the commotion and gave Strike a morning greeting of his own.

“Hello mate”,  Strike greeted him with equal enthusiasm. “Who’s a good boy then? Are you a good boy? Who’s the best boy?!”

“Shall I err...leave you two alone?”, Robin asked suppressing a smirk.

“If you could, yeah.”

“Oi! Don’t make me hit you again”,  she joked, “I’ll do it, even though you two really are cute together.” She smiled adoringly down at them, her two guys.

“You think I’m cute then?”,  he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You’re alright.” She shrugged.  “Wolfgang brings up your average.”

“Now who’s asking for a pillow?” he said, but he grabbed her by the waist instead and pulled her back down onto the bed. Both of them were laughing now and Wolfgang was jumping around them, joining in with joyful barks.

As they settled back onto the pillows, Robin nestled on Strike’s chest, both of them watching the contented dog lying between them, Robin remarked,

“You know, I think he’s genuinely pleased to see us together.”

“I think you might be right. If I didn’t know any better, I could’ve sworn there were times he was trying to set us up.”

“Me too! But I guess we were just projecting.”

Wolfgang looked innocently back at them, a ‘butter wouldn’t melt’ expression fixed on his face.

“Yeah...I guess”, Strike conceded, though still not entirely convinced as he eyed his furry friend suspiciously. 

“So where _were_ you off to by the way?”

“I was going to walk Wolfgang, thought you’d wanna stay in bed.”

“I’ll come with you, that’d be nice”, he said, kissing the top of her head softly. “But you’re right, I would like to stay in bed a little bit longer...truth be told I’d quite like to talk about the fact you thought that was me licking you earlier.”

He chuckled loudly at the look of absolute horror on her face as she realised he’d only been pretending to be asleep before.

She groaned,  “Noooooo!”  and burrowed under the duvet to hide her now scarlet face, mortified beyond belief.

Strike quickly followed her and forced her to meet his gaze. He was still grinning wickedly, but his eyes were dark and serious as he said,

“Robin...” his voice was husky, as he leaned closer to her and whispered seductively into her ear,  “That can be arranged.” 

Robin threw back the duvet with considerable speed, surfacing only to inform Wolfgang that,

“I’m afraid that walk’s gonna have to wait, bud”,  before she dived back under.

Message received loud and clear, thought Wolfgang as he made a tactful exit, wondering just how many biscuits this excellent behaviour would earn him as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeky 😏


End file.
